Serenity of Sorrow
by Emmy-desU
Summary: A continuation of the Castlevania series involving Soma Cruz, after the events of Aria & Dawn of Sorrow. Hope you enjoy the read! :D


With a benevolent pace . . . The Silver-Haired Man went on his stroll through the sidewalks of his hometown, Hakuba. These paces are but trivial measurements of time, merely grains of sand in the man's hourglass of life. When this hourglass' sand reaches the bottom surface, there is only the weight of devouring darkness left. This weight, this burden . . . Chaos. Chaos, the parasite which will weigh the man down to nothingness. This nothingness, will be the result of his sheer existence. Existence, his Sin. The Sin of giving life to destruction. All. Nothing.

He knew of this fate, _his_ fate… As it was sealed upon him long ago. This fate given to the bearer of Dracula's soul, Soma Cruz.

**NOVEMBER 7****th****, 2039**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"  
>The yell followed a crashing ruckus in the kitchen area, awakening Soma from his slumber.<p>

"Ugh…" Soma let out with a sigh as he rose from his bed and pulled down his steel-in-the-sun locks of hair, then greeted with a young woman's face to his bare chest as he plunged back unto his bed.

"Juri, just what the fuck is going on?" He says with a cranky expression, having just woken up. Juri, Soma's nickname for the childish young woman living with him. Juriko Takahashi, with no memory of her past and nobody to depend on. Soma being the kind gent he is took her with great welcome into his home.

"Soma-kuuuuuuuun, there's a big scary bug in the kitchen!" The girl mounted on the man's slightly muscular chest exclaimed with a sour grimace as her Periwinkle dyed hair brushed against his soft, yet firm skin. Her slender thighs, one with the figure of his fit legs concealed within his jeans.

"Okay, and what exactly do you want me to do about it? It's not my problem, I don't mind a little big here or there … C'mon Juri, just pick it up and throw it outside if it's such a bother…" He says with a roll of the eyes and shake of the head.

"Pick it up! Ewwwwww! Never ever ever!" The girl shakes her head back and forth in front of Soma's bare chest, to be treated with quite the serendipity.

"Hahaha… Stop that Juri, it.. haha tickles! Hahahaha!" Completely ignoring the 'serious' situation at hand, he begins to crack up as his chest is tickled by Juriko's slighly frizzy yet lengthy hair.

"Oh yeah… How about this Mr. Cruz..?" Juriko ceases brushing her hair against him and proceeds to glide her soft, petite hands from his waist and up to his nipples, which are now firm from the cold weather.

"Mr. Cruz…? J-Juri, what are you… Doing?" Soma's body freezes up, he gulps instinctively with a blank expression on his pale face, his eyes on the girl with the intent gaze on her own hand as she caresses his slender, yet masculine figure. Suddenly, she jolts up standing straight, leaving 'Mr. Cruz' dumbfounded.

"I'll… Just go get some bugspray to kill the pest, yeah!" She says and then runs off to do as she just said she would. Suddenly, within the hallway Juri ran down Soma saw a robed entity flash by. His heart stopped.

"Wha… Why… It's impossible, why is HE here…?" He shot up from his bed and grabs his Silver Gun from underneath his mattress then with lightning speed jolts down the hallway and sidewinds the robed entity who had blocked his path twice before. He now feels strange doing the same to him.

"Death…." The now 22 year old man's face turns dead serious in a split second. "…. Why are you here?" Aiming the gun's barrel directly between where Death's eyes would be if he had any.

"It appears you are unaware of this incident… Fancy meeting you again though, Master." The Skeletal Scythe-Wielding Wraith bows humbly to Soma.

"I'm not your master, I'll never be the Dark Lord… Never! Tell me… Why are you here?"

"If you are not my master, then I am not obliged to answer you." The large figure fades through Soma's body in an instant and carries on down the hallway to follow Juriko.

"Wait… NO!" Soma then truly realizes who he had just spoken to; Death himself. With this realization, he dashes to the storage room in which the bugspray Juriko went to look for is kept.

"Juriko Takahashi, it is your time I'm afraid…" The wraith says as he raises his large Scythe behind her whilst a bucket of Bleach is about to tip over as she reaches for the bugspray with her mouth wide open.

"KRONO MAGUS!" The phrase echoes throughout the room as all but Death and Soma cease in the darkness of time. Soma then sighs in relief and places the bugspray in Juriko's hands after he moves her 3 feet to the left.

"Fickle woman, hehehe….." Death then appears in front of him, his shadow practically engulfing him in a sudden fear of… Death.

"You fool, how dare you interrupt my work!" In an instant, the man was pierced and cleaved by several flint-sharp sickles to the torso, the sound of his body being torn apart echoes in his mind as there is no other sound but the voices of those who can withstand the power of his Chronomage soul.

"_Is this it…? Will I finally reunite with Mina…..? But…. Juri..ko…_" As he collapses, these words play within his mind like a broken record. His mind yearns to relive the happy times with his dear Shrine maiden, but his heart tells him to care for and love Juriko. This battle of emotion wages within his soul as his is solemnly devoured by his will to live and die.

_**-Love, it is the worst sentiment to befall one destined to the Darkness**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this~ Much more to come, <strong>**expect some cake and pie~ hehe ;3 First post, like. Ever. ****& thanks Jer ;v;3 **


End file.
